Confused arrest
by Lecter-in-love
Summary: Clarice is in pursuit of Doctor Lecter but she finds him in an unusual state… Complete .
1. An old acquaintance

Hello !

I finally had the courage to write a fiction. Since French is my mother tongue, please be gentle with my poor English. Good reading.

----------------------------------

Summary : Clarice is in pursuit of Doctor Lecter but she finds him in an unusual state...

Timeline : One year after Hannibal movie.

Disclaimer : Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling are the intellectual property of Thomas Harris. I'm just borrowing them.

----------------------------------

Chapter 1 : A old acquaintance

All was calm. Only the murmur of the wind in the leaves of a big poplar came from time to time to break this silence. The weather was already warm in this end of May and daylight just made its appearance.

When her alarm started to ring, it took a few seconds to Clarice before she remembered where she was. She stopped the ringing and she saw on her watch that it was six in the morning. She had fallen asleep in her car and her back was hurting. Even if the seats of her rented car were comfortable, nothing were better than a good bed.

She went out of the car and stretched with a sigh of relief. ''I'll have to wait to have a good night of sleep'', she thought. ''I have more urgent things to do today.'' Clarice had parked her car behind a thicket of trees not far from a large iron gate richly decorated. It was the fourth night she kept an eye on this entrance. She remained awake many hours to watch for the least movement but this night tiredness had won and she had fallen asleep.

While she ate a croissant accompanied by a cup of coffee kept hot in a thermos, Clarice thought of the various events which had led her to that point.

It was almost a year now since that night on Chesapeake Bay. She could remember all the details of this dark evening. Noises of the sea outside, Krendler who tasted his own brain, the voice of the man who had answered on the phone when she had composed the 911 and especially another voice, Doctor Lecter's which was still in her head.

''_Would they have you back, you think ? The FBI ? Those people you despise almost as much as they despise you. Would they give you a medal, Clarice, do you think ? Would you have it professionally framed and hang it on your wall to look at and remind you of your courage and incorruptibility ? All you need for that, Clarice, is a mirror.''_

''_Tell me Clarice, would you ever say to me, stop ? If you loved me, you'd stop ?''_

And the stolen kiss, the softness of the doctor's lips against hers... No no no, she didn't want to think of that, not now.

When the police had finally arrived, Hannibal Lecter was already far and he let the young woman face her doubts and her fears. The investigation that had followed these events had not proven anything on the possible culpability of Clarice and, six months later, she found once again her place in the FBI.

The first days, her work was not very exciting. She spent her time to classify administrative papers or going down to the archives to consult certain files which her superiors needed. Clarice started to wonder whether she was not going to change her job when Clint Pearsall, her former boss, ask her to come in his office on a January afternoon.

''Starling, I asked you to come because you are a major element for the FBI and the work you've done lately doesn't reflect your competence. You deserve much better...''

Clarice who sat opposite Pearsall wondered why he was suddenly concerned with her working conditions. ''I have to be on my guard, only God knows what he wants from me...''

Pearsall rose and went to look a few moments by the window then turned over towards Clarice and continued : ''I talked about you with director Noonan and we decided to give you a real work of special agent.''

''Mr Pearsall, I acknowledge I am a little surprised that you tell me from one day to the next that...''

''Let me finish Starling'', he said calmly, ''We chose you because you are the best for this work. No other agent has sufficiently knowledge on the subject compared with you and we know that you can conclude this operation.''

''Very well Sir, but tell me what I have to do.'' Clarice started to get impatient.

Pearsall sat down again and looked in her eyes : ''We want that you take again the Lecter file. After the death of Paul Krendler, there was a lot of agitation at the department of justice and they give us orders to do everything possible to find Doctor Lecter.''

Clarice didn't know what to say. She expected something suspicious from Pearsall but it was the worst thing she could imagine. As she didn't answer, Pearsall continued :

''I understand completely that the name of Lecter can remind you of bad memories but we need you on this case. I again place the office you occupied at the Behavioural Sciences Department at your disposal and if something miss, do not hesitate to make a request. The search for Hannibal Lecter is one of our priorities henceforth.''

It was as if all started again, as if Clarice was one year and half behind when she had agreed to take care of the file after the massacre of the fish market. She could not make such a decision now, it was necessary that she thought of it.

''It's an important decision,'' she finally said, ''and I'd like to have more time to think of it.''

''Of course, I understand. I leave you one week but not more.''

Now this last sentence made her smile. Three days later, she accepted the case and she found again the ''Hannibal house'' in Quantico. As her career did not seem to progress and her last days were devoted to administrative tasks, the advisability of working on a real file seemed very attractive... even if it concerned the only person with whom she would never want to deal again.

Clarice knew pertinently that by giving her again the Lecter file, the department of justice got rid of an embarrassing element. As they could not fire her for lack of proof, they had chosen a diverted means. If Starling made a mistake or if a new scandal like Chesapeake reproduced, it would be easy for them to stop her career. While being on Doctor Lecter's case, she was kept away from all other investigations.

All these practices nauseated the young woman but she knew that this file was her only chance to have an honourable place in the FBI. During months that followed, Clarice, often alone in her office, was going to be devoted to the search of Doctor Hannibal Lecter.

----------------------------------

To be continued...

Reviews are truly appreciated.

Lecter-in-love.


	2. Manhunt Part 1

Thank you very much for the reviews. Here is chapter 2. Good reading...

Disclaimer : Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling are the intellectual property of Thomas Harris. I'm just borrowing them.

----------------------------------

Chapter 2 : Manhunt - Part 1

When you seek somebody like Hannibal Lecter, it's never easy to know where to start and Clarice knew very well that she didn't have to expect a negligence from the doctor. The first question the special agent had to answer was thus quite simply : how do you find somebody who succeeded in escaping the law during more than ten years ?

After having read for a hundredth time the doctor's file, Clarice should face the facts : nothing could indicate where he was. However, since the attempt at revenge of Mason Verger, she felt she knew the doctor much better, his tastes, his way of thinking or acting...

It was necessary to start with that again. Try to better understand him, to better catch him. She quickly made a list on a sheet of paper with what Lecter liked particularly. Gastronomy, music, cars, literature or clothing, Clarice left nothing to chance.

After she was sure she had forgotten nothing, she spent two days to contact each company which could sell one of these products in the USA and in Europe. Clarice was to receive the sales reports at the end of each week. She had to study approximately a hundred lists of customers every Friday evenings and if a name were common on two of them, her computer told her immediately.

During the three months that followed, no similarity had been announced and Clarice started to wonder whether this method was really adapted to catch the doctor. After all, the last time she had set up this system, the result hadn't been brilliant... Only the intervention of Pazzi had forced Lecter to leave his hiding-place.

Clarice started to lose hope. Her eyes fixed on her computer, she spoke to herself :

''For an expert of Hannibal Lecter, I'm not worth much. Not the slightest clue... However he must be somewhere...''

A window had just appeared on the screen and, most important, a name had been just displayed. At once, Clarice consulted the files to know what items the person had bought. The first purchase dated the March 12th in a wine merchant in Bordeaux. There were three cases of Chateau d'Yquem, 1998. The second sale was made only four days ago, the April 20th. In Orléans, the same person had bought twelve bottles of Batârd-Montrachet and six bottles of Chablis, great vintage.

Finally Clarice held something : ''Henri Bacellant...,'' she said aloud, ''is it you, doctor ?'' It was perhaps only a coincidence. Perhaps it was only a rich person who liked good wine... She must get to the bottom of it. After having looked at the hour and by taking the time difference with France in account, Clarice preferred to wait the following day to call the two stores.

The phone conversations didn't bring anything concrete. The employee of the wine cellar of Bordeaux described Mr Bacellant with a beard and rather plump. The person of the store in Orléans spoke about an elegant man, with a costume and small glasses. It was impossible to check if it was indeed the doctor but this difference in statements seemed to indicate that the mysterious individual didn't want to be recognized. Maybe a clue...

The requests for information about a certain Henri Bacellant to the French police department didn't give anything. She would have liked to go to France and continue her investigation there.

''All this is quite good,'' she thought, ''but how could you be so sure he is still in France now...''

Clarice had never felt such a feeling, she knew from the bottom of her heart that it was the doctor but she didn't have any material proof. She spent all her days locked up in her office and her Sundays reading the biggest number of books related to the doctor's tastes. She had take a subscription to several magazines on art, gastronomy or literature.

One Sunday afternoon, lying on her couch, Clarice turned over the pages without much conviction of a magazine devoted to the recent discovery of old books in the crypt of a small church in the south of England. The authors of the article praised the great richness and the great quality of the bindings, certainly made by monks. Clarice was about to close the magazine when a box drew her attention.

Christie's, Paris

proposes an exceptional sale

-----

A manuscript in Dante Alighieri's hand

The first sonnet of La Vita Nuova.

-----

On May 24th, 2004 - 14 h.

Dante... Clarice remembered the declaration of the signora Pazzi after the death of her husband. She had met for the first time Doctor Fell or Doctor Lecter during an opera which topic was La Vita Nuova...

''Of course...'' Henri Bacellant was on the road to Paris, initially Bordeaux then Orléans. And this sale at Christie's played an important role. If it was really Doctor Lecter, he could not miss such an occasion to admire the work of one of his favorite authors.

Clarice felt a new energy ran in her veins. If all these assumptions were correct, she had to go to Paris on May 24th to attend the sale and perhaps to unmask Henri Bacellant.

As soon as she was in her office in Quantico Monday morning, she phoned to Clint Pearsall to tell him she had new elements and that she would like to meet him. The appointment was fixed in the next morning at 10 am.

It was already late and Clarice was going to leave her office when her fax started to flicker announcing the arrival of a document. It was the list of customers of the Austrian house Riedel specialized in the sale of crystal glasses. Clarice was a little surprised that they send their list now but the fax explained that troubles with their computers have delayed them and that they excused themselves for this disadvantage.

Clarice would have to check herself this list. Better do it immediately. She had not reached the bottom of the first page that her eyes found his name. Mr Bacellant had ordered by correspondence twelve glasses at $76 each one : six for Burgundy and Montrachet wines and six for Sauternes.

This choice was completely in agreement with the wines bought in Bordeaux and Orléans. Clarice closed her eyes and thought of the doctor choosing the glasses on the catalogue. Which form would be the best to give the wine all its force and all its taste ?

''It's not the moment to dream, Clarice and not to a cannibal...''

She consulted again the list to know the address of delivery of the parcel... A Parisian hotel... This time she held a concrete track and she must absolutely go to France. The purchase at Riedel dated the April 29th, so Doctor Lecter was already in Paris.

When Pearsall saw the information brought by the agent, he gave his agreement so that she could go to France. He also accepted that she left alone but in one condition : that she called the bureau before trying any arrest.

Clarice had preferred not to speak to Pearsall about the sale the May 24th to be free to lead her investigation as she wished to...

----------------------------------

To be continued...

Reviews are truly appreciated.

Lecter-in-love.


	3. Manhunt Part 2

Thank you for the reviews. The good doctor made his appearance in this new chapter...

Disclaimer : Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling are the intellectual property of Thomas Harris. I'm just borrowing them.

----------------------------------

Chapter 3 : Manhunt - Part 2

Clarice's plane took off on May 17th, going to the Charles de Gaules airport in Paris. She would arrive one week before the sale at Christie's and she was going to take her time to discover the city and to familiarize herself with the place.

On the plane, she read again one last time the elements of her file and her eyes remained a long moment on the name of Henri Bacellant. The more she looked at it, the more she thought that it hid something. She took a pencil and started to think :

''One H, one B, two L, two N... Could it work if I change the letters order ? Here we are... Still playing with anagrams, doctor ? I see you haven't change...''

On the paper Clarice held was now written a new name : Hannibal Lecter...

Time seemed to pass slowly for the FBI agent who waited impatiently for the day when she could perhaps see again the doctor. She felt at the same time the desire to know if her deductions were correct but also an apprehension because she didn't know how she was going to react with him. Clarice tried to relax by visiting the famous Parisian museums but only by thinking that they could be together again and her stomach tightened.

Since she had arrived in Paris, her nights were agitated and the memories of this evening on Chesapeake Bay came to haunt her dreams. He had said so many things this evening, so many truths. Then he had kissed her in the kitchen and then, he has... Clarice generally awoke at this moment, she wanted to forget what happened next, not to think of it.

May 24th finally arrived and the young woman was ready to act. She could have access to the surveillance room at Christie's from where she could observe all the rooms without showing herself. The doctor would be discrete, he would surely approach the manuscript to examine it more closely but he would not take part in the auctions. However, he would follow all that with great attention.

14. 45, the sale was soon going to start and still no Doctor Lecter. All the objects which would be sold today were exposed in a large room close to the one's where would be held the auctions. The potential buyers could admire the works before the beginning of the 'hostilities'.

Ten minutes before the beginning of the sale, a man approached the old manuscript. He was not very tall and had long dark hair. Clarice recognized him at once. Even with his long hair, she knew that it was Doctor Lecter. His way of walking or of leaning his head on one side when he examined Dante's work were too familiar to her.

After having spent some time in front of the manuscript, the doctor joined the remainder of the guests who moved in the next room. He took a seat in the back of the room and waited patiently until the auctioneer arrived finally at the item that interested him.

Clarice watched him on the screen. He sat with his legs crossed, a great elegance and a great serenity emerged from his person. The young woman tried to remember if she had already met a man like him before but the answer was negative. He was unique and not only for the murders he had committed. Never did she see somebody who could be at the same time refined, intelligent and attractive but also the incarnated evil. The various facets of the personality of Hannibal Lecter had always fascinated the special agent. Clarice had to acknowledge that sometimes she missed the discussions they had together.

The manuscript of Dante was finally put up for sale. The auctions went at a good pace and Clarice could see a light smile on the doctor's lips who seemed to be amused by the situation. When the hammer of the auctioneer resounds in the room indicating the end of the auctions, Hannibal Lecter rose and moved towards the exit.

Clarice couldn't lose him. She left quickly by a back door and went on the other side of the street where was the main entrance. Ten seconds later, the doctor appeared, he glanced at the neighbourhoods then started to walk. Starling hoped that he had not seen her, she was at a good distance behind a newspaper kiosk.

It was the hardest part now. She had to follow him without drawing his attention. A difficult task when you know the mistrust of Doctor Lecter. She waited until he was at a good distance before started to walk. Clarice remained far behind him, far enough to lose sight of him sometimes. Her adrenalin rate increased with each step she took. They walked during five minutes before she saw in the distance that he got into a car.

Panic seized her. She could not arrest him now, not in the street, someone could be hurt. But she could not let him leave either. ''For Christ's sake ! Shit !'' she grumbled.

The doctor was going to leave his parking space when she saw a taxi coming in her direction. Clarice crossed the road to stop it. She climbed in the back seat and told the driver to follow Lecter's car. After having given some instructions to the driver, she relaxed a little. ''I hope I haven't done all that for nothing.''

In the back of the taxi, Clarice's eyes fixed the car they followed. It was a black Jaguar XKR. She would never have thought of seeing the doctor at the wheel of such a model. She would have rather chosen something more 'common' like a Jaguar XJR ''supercharged''. The XKR was more sporting and more nervous. Clarice heard the humming of the V8 engine when they were close enough. She imagined the feeling one could have by driving that kind of car...

They had left the centre of Paris and they drove now in the direction of the West. After ten kilometers, the Jaguar turned on the right on a private road. It became increasingly difficult not to be pointed out. Clarice hoped that the sight of a taxi would draw less attention from the doctor.

There were large plane trees on the edge of the road and the entrances of the villas, sometimes equipped by video cameras, seemed to indicate that they were in a rich district of the Parisian suburbs. Clarice had asked to the driver to leave an important distance with the doctor's car and, after a turn on the left, the Jaguar had disappeared.

Clarice had a lump in her throat. She could not lose him now. The taxi continued its ride when Clarice saw a gate open on her right and she had just the time to distinguish the back of the Jaguar before it disappeared one second later at the end of the alley.

Starling asked the driver to make a second passage in front of the entrance. The grids were closed and she could not see the house which was hidden by the vegetation. She knew now where Hannibal Lecter lived.

Back to her hotel room, Clarice took a shower. She was exhausted physically and mentally. This evening, she went to bed early after her meal. The hardest remained to be made...

----------------------------------

To be continued...

Reviews are truly appreciated.

Lecter-in-love.


	4. Hannibal and Clarice meet again

Thank you very much for the reviews. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter...

Disclaimer : Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling are the intellectual property of Thomas Harris. I'm just borrowing them.

----------------------------------

Chapter 4 : Hannibal and Clarice meet again

Clarice finished her coffee. She had devoted more than four months to the search of Hannibal Lecter and it was now necessary to go to the final phase, the most difficult.

6.30am, she had to intervene. Clarice knew that Lecter was not a big sleeper and it was better to surprise him early in the morning. After she was sure that her Colt 45. was loaded, she took a rope in the trunk of the car and approached the entrance. Contrary to the majority of the houses, there were no video cameras, luckily for the special agent.

During the last days, Clarice had sought the best way to enter the property and to pass by the gate was impossible. She had found only one solution and she hardly liked that.

''I hope that I'm not completely seized up since Quantico... It must be years that I haven't done that kind of thing.''

She spoke to herself to take heart. The wall was not very high but there wasn't any asperity. At the third attempt, Clarice managed to hang the hook. She climbed to the top of the wall and let herself drop on the other side. She hid the rope in a shrub and moved towards the house.

The villa was surrounded by a little wood of oaks and boxtree which protected it from the passers glance. Clarice followed the principal alley she can distinguished further on her right. After a turn, she finally saw the house a few meters away. She approached nearer without leaving the wood.

Clarice had never seen such a charming and such a refined villa. The alley arrived on a small paved place with a fountain in the middle which represented a woman pouring the water of the jug she held on her shoulder. There were bed of flowers all around. On the right, she saw the garages. The white colour of the two gates contrasted strongly with the dark colours of the old stones which appeared on the frontage. It was surely an old barn.

The villa was apparently more recent. The frontage was of a pale yellow and the windows contours were decorated with cut stones which remind of the style of the garages. A lantern was fixed above the door coloured like ebony. There was a second floor where she would certainly find the bedrooms.

Clarice moved on the left side of the house. A vine acted as a bower above a terrace which was prolonged on the back of the villa. The grape was not yet ripe but she could see the small green bunches that were swayed in the wind.

Attracted by such an amount of beauty and serenity, Clarice left the wood and approached the terrace. She drew her Colt, better stay careful. She looked by a window and saw what seemed to be the kitchen. Still walking, she arrived at the back of the house and failed to drop her gun when she saw... the scene before her.

The terrace was larger here and it was partially covered by a roof. A pleasant smell emerged from a wisteria which had invaded the right side and formed a sort of vegetable wall. A table and its four wicker chairs were placed at the centre of the terrace. A staircase gave access to a very coloured garden. Among the roses and other flowers there was a small basin where Japanese carps swam.

Clarice could have stayed hours in front of this scene but she was not here for that. She turned over towards the house and looked by the pane of a large French window which gave access to the terrace. She saw the dining room. After having tested the handle without success, she took a needle in her pocket. She hoped that there was no alarm or if there was one, that the doctor had not turned it on.

After a few seconds, the door opened with a click a little too noisy to Clarice's taste. Now, she mustn't make any noise and stayed on her guards.

The dining room was roomy. By an opening in a wall, the young woman could see the kitchen. ''A good means to pass the dishes... or to spy on the chef de cuisine'' Clarice thought with amusement. Six persons could sit around the oval table placed in the middle of the room and the knives, forks and spoons should be in the large dresser on the left.

Clarice had two possibilities. The door opposite her lead to the hall and the door on her left lead to the living room. She could see from where she was the sofa and the armchairs that faced the television. She could also see an immense library. But it was apparently not here that she would find the doctor. He was surely on the second floor.

When she was in the hall, she glanced quickly into the kitchen. There were all the necessary items and much more. The special agent even wondered what would be the use of certain instruments. Clarice turned around and found herself before a staircase. She again checked the magazine of her Colt and started to climb the steps.

She arrived at the end of a long corridor lit by two windows placed at each end. She felt her heart beating strongly in her chest and wondered if somebody could hear it. She tried to calm down and glanced over the corridor. Clarice counted four doors. Two of them, the closest, was closed. Another one was ajar and the last one was open.

She couldn't take the risk to open the doors which were closed. She thus moved towards the end of the corridor. On her right, she could distinguish a bathroom by the door recess. She had only one possibility.

Sweat beaded on Clarice's forehead. Never had she been so distressed. She approached the door on her left, her hands tightened on her Colt. She had reached the door. The shutters were not closed and the room was lit by the soft daylight. Starling could not see the bed from where she was.

She didn't have to hesitate. After a step on the side, Clarice was on the doorstep, her arms raised, her gun pointed in front of her. She quickly examined the interior of the room as she had learned in Quantico. On the right, a commode and an armchair with a jacket on its back. On the left, a large wardrobe and a mirror. Lastly, in the middle of the room, the bed with two bedside tables and in the bed...

''FBI ! Don't move Doctor Lecter !''

By shouting these words, Clarice had released a part of the tension that had seized her since she had reached this floor. She hadn't expect to find him still in bed. The doctor didn't seem surprised to see her, at least he didn't show it. When he had sat up, he said to her :

''Good morning, special agent Starling. How are you ?''

Now he had sat, Clarice could see that he didn't wear anything above the waist and the sight of this man bare-chested confused her a little. She reprimanded herself : ''I have to concentrate myself on what I have to do, it's not the first time I see a man stripped to the waist.'' She started :

''Doctor Lecter, I didn't come here to speak about my health and I would like you...''

Hannibal stopped her : ''Tsk, tsk, tsk... You know very well that I don't like rude people. Does your mission prevents you from being polite Clarice ?''

He had insisted on the last syllable of her first name as he had done in Baltimore years before. The young woman felt the anger rise in her but she calmed herself. It was better that things happened calmly.

''Good morning, doctor'', she said after a long sigh.

A light smile appeared on the doctor's lips. ''It's much better like that, isn't it ? A conversation between two civilized people.'' After a moment, he started again : ''But please Clarice, I interrupted you and you haven't finished your sentence.''

Why did he always behave this way ? The FBI came to arrest him and he was the typical example of the perfect gentleman. Clarice found this behaviour at the same time very irritating and very attracting.

''You know very well what I was going to say. I'm here to bring you back to the United States where you will be judged for the murders you've committed.''

''Mmm... Do you think that I have a chance to escape from death penalty, agent Starling ? Perhaps would I have to plead madness again ? What do you think ?''

Clarice's arms started to hurt aiming the doctor and all this discussion didn't make any progress. Moreover, the young woman had difficulties not to leave her glance wandered on Lecter's chest. He was still in good shape for his age and rather attractive.

''I don't know Doctor. Perhaps with a good lawyer, you would escape from it.''

''A pity you are not a lawyer, Clarice. I would have chosen you immediately. We could have spent good moments in the court...''

Hannibal's eyes sparkled. This little conversation was completely reinvigorating. It wasn't Clarice's opinion who felt more and more ill at ease. Since she had entered the room, she had never get over the discussion. He managed each time to destabilize her.

She walked close to the bed and said to the doctor with determination : ''Now, we have lost enough time, get up then face the wall your hands behind your head, legs spread.''

After a short moment, Hannibal answered : ''No.''

At first, Clarice thought she hadn't heard right but he had just refused her orders : ''Doctor Lecter, I believe that you are not in the position to discuss anything. Don't force me to use my gun.'' The Colt 45. was still aimed on Lecter.

He spoke again : ''It seems to me, agent Starling, that you haven't understood me. I will not leave this bed and even if you use your weapon, which appears not very probable to me, I would not move.''

Clarice saw that the doctor was serious. Anger invades her again and the young woman lost her temper.

''Now that's enough. I don't allow you to contradict my orders or to doubt my capacity to shoot you. I won't repeat it. I want to see you up facing the wall immediately.'' To punctuate her speech, she lowered the hammer of her Colt.

Hannibal didn't really believe that she was going to shoot but he didn't want to take any risk. Clarice was an unexpected woman, an aspect of her personality he appreciated. He raised one hand as a sign of appeasing.

''I will do what you want Clarice but I would like to add something before...'' He cleared his voice and continued : ''I just wanted that you assure me of some facts. It's you who asked me to get up, isn't it ? And I agreed to cooperate only when you threatened me with your weapon ?''

The questions destabilized the young woman. ''Yes, it's true.''

''Good... You don't deny either that I initially refused to obey to your orders ?''

Clarice started to be impatient. ''No, I don't deny it, but what does that mean doctor ?''

''If something annoying happened, you have to know that I only obeyed to the orders you gave me, special agent Starling.''

Hannibal withdrew the sheets that covered him and stood upright beside the bed. If Clarice had not understood the meaning of all these questions, she understood it fully now. The surprise was so great that she couldn't make a movement any more. The hand which held her gun began to tremble then lowered slowly.

Hannibal Lecter, one of the most wanted criminals of the FBI, was standing upright completely naked in front of Clarice who didn't know where to look. She didn't manage to explain her reaction, why did it touched her so deeply ? It was not the first time that she saw a man without clothing. She was terribly embarrassed, but her eyes couldn't detached themselves from the doctor's body. His lips, the grey hair on his chest, muscles of his arms, the elegance of his legs and...

Why had she looked there ? ''Because it's where all the women look...'' she thought. Clarice shook her head. She could not stay here, she had to leave this room immediately. Without saying a word, she left the room towards the stairs. She wanted to be alone, she wanted to forget... no, she had to forget what she had seen.

----------------------------------

To be continued...

Reviews are truly appreciated.

Lecter-in-love.


	5. Discussion

Thank you for the reviews. They help me for my work.

Disclaimer : Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling are the intellectual property of Thomas Harris. I'm just borrowing them.

----------------------------------

Chapter 5 : Discussion

When he was dressed, Hannibal went down too. Clarice was not in the house. He found her on the terrace. She looked at the garden where some dewdrops still remained on the roses' petals.

Her long hair floated in the light breath of the wind and the first rays of the sun lit her face. Hannibal stayed a few minutes to contemplate her. Clarice was unique. She was not only very beautiful but she was also a woman of characters with an iron will. He particularly liked her intelligence and her frankness... and her ability to surprise him. It was difficult for him to anticipate her reactions and he loved that.

A smile appeared on the doctor's lips. How could he not love a woman like her ? At the beginning, he had difficulties to understand his feelings. The last time that he had felt these feelings, he was only a child. He had done everything to make his sister Mischa happy, to offer her the most beautiful things. And years later, he felt the same feelings. It was the most beautiful gift life could give to him : to love again.

He captured the image of Clarice in his memory palace and approached her. He stopped at her side and they stayed long minutes staring right in front of them. It was difficult to know what they could think of. Clarice was the first to break the silence.

''Why didn't you say something ? You should have warned me.''

Hannibal could hear a little bit of anger in her voice. He turned his head towards her but Clarice didn't look at him.

''If I remember well, I didn't want to get up until you used force... I believe that nothing could have convinced you at this time.''

''You should have been more convincing'', she answered with a bitter tone.

''You could have supposed that I didn't wear clothing to sleep.''

''How ? It's not the kind of thing which appears in your file, doctor.''

''Touché.'' Hannibal found that she was even more beautiful when she was angry. He said with amusement : ''At least, we are quits.''

She finally turned to him : ''Quits ??''

''Yes Clarice. To be quits, not to be in advance, to be on the same level with another person.''

She raised her eyes to heaven : ''Please doctor, I know very well what 'quits' means. What do you mean by 'we are quits' ?''

''It's very simple, you saw my body today as I saw yours at Krendler's home.''

Something had just broken inside Clarice. She looked away from the doctor and murmured : ''Are we going to speak about that now ?''

''If your 'that' refers to that evening on Chesapeake Bay, one year ago, then yes I believe that we have to discuss of it.''

Hannibal placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. ''Clarice, I know that what happened that evening was not easy for you but speaking about it will do you a lot of good.''

She found only patience and sympathy in the doctor's eyes. She nodded and Hannibal led her to one of the wicker chairs. He took another one and sat down opposite her. He crossed his legs as he had done at Christie's and he gently said :

''I would like you describe me your feelings during that evening ? I know it's difficult but try to relax.''

Clarice was disturbed. She had spent these last four months to find the doctor and now that she had found him, she spoke with him on his terrace without trying to arrest him. The subject of their discussion was in addition the only one that she wanted to avoid. After having breathed deeply, she started :

''I was under the effect of morphine, but I believe that your words left their mark on me, doctor. Of course, I would never forget the vision of Krendler tasting his own brain, however when I think of that evening, it's not the first thing that comes to my mind.''

As she didn't continue, Hannibal decided to help her by asking a question : ''What do you see, Clarice ? What is it ?''

She leaned forward with her arms on her knees. ''I see you beside the table in the dining room. You speak about the FBI, about medal and mirror. I remember each word perfectly. Words which made me think about my life, which have opened my eyes...''

The doctor waited patiently until she continued : ''I became aware that I work for an institution that wasn't as honourable as I thought. Where I sought justice and honesty, I found only machination and corruption. During the months that followed our last meeting, the department of justice deliberately put me aside by giving me administrative tasks initially then by putting me on your file. All these practices disgust me.''

Hannibal listened carefully and what he heard pleased him immensely. ''Clarice, look at me.'' When he held her eyes, he said : ''You are the Ugly Duckling of the FBI. You represent all they will never be. Your courage, your intelligence or your incorruptibility, all these qualities which make what you are... all these qualities embarrass them because they can put in danger all their small businesses. They tried to change you, to corrupt you but they failed and it's much better like that.''

Clarice was lost in the eyes of the doctor. All he had just said was only the truth and the young woman felt a big weight disappear with the words he had just pronounced. ''Why do you continue to work in a place where nobody is interested in you ? Where the quality of your work is not recognized ? Why do you work for people who represent all the opposite of what you seek ?''

However, it was difficult to forget a whole life devoted to find her place within the FBI. She had felt a great pride when the director had given her the badge of special agent. If she gave up now, she would have to start her life again.

''I don't know if I'm ready to leave the FBI. I always made this job. I don't have the courage to begin something else'' she said after a long moment.

Hannibal sat in the same position as the young woman and he crossed his hands : ''Clarice, nobody tell you to leave your job. It's a difficult decision and it's not in a few minutes that you will be able to make your choice.'' He smiles slightly. ''There are only truths which must be said...''

With this conversation, Clarice felt much better. All seemed so easy with the doctor. He took the life as it came and he took the maximum from it. It was appeasing to see things this way.

Clarice smiled : ''Thank you.''

''You're welcome. All the pleasure was for me, agent Starling'', Hannibal answered by inclining his head slightly.

A SWAT team could have entered at this moment, Clarice or Hannibal wouldn't have heard. They held each other eyes, nothing didn't seem to exist around them. Clarice was the first to lower her eyes to examine the doctor's hands. It wasn't difficult to notice the scar which surrounded his left thumb.

She took hesitatingly the hand of the doctor and stayed long seconds to examine the scar. Then she felt a tear ran on her cheek and another one followed the same path.

Hannibal had shivered when Clarice had taken his hand. He could read many emotions on her face and, now, she was crying. He would have liked to gather her in his arms, he didn't want to see her suffer. He said gently :

''Clarice, please don't cry. It's not necessary.''

''I am sorry, doctor. This is all my fault.'' She had difficulties to speak, her sentences were cut by small gasps. ''If I didn't have...''

Hannibal stopped her : ''It was only your duty. As an FBI agent, you tried to stop one of the most wanted criminals. You don't have to blame yourself.''

''You had just saved my life, Doctor Lecter... and all I have done... is to oblige you to...'' With these last words, the tears ran even more.

The doctor drew a handkerchief from his pocket : ''Here Clarice. Wipe your tears. It's over... You should know that my hand works perfectly.'' He squeezed her hand to prove his statement. ''I don't feel pain any more and I play the piano like before. Even Beethoven wouldn't have succeed to play the piano again after having cut one of his fingers...''

Clarice smiled to this comparison and Hannibal said to her at once : ''The smile suits you very well my dear.'' That stopped definitively her tears.

After having wiped her eyes, she said : ''When I thought of that evening, I never had the courage to see the moment when the knife fell on your hand. As if I wanted to erase it from my memory and to forget it forever. I saw this scar and this bad moment came back into my mind.''

The doctor asked : ''Don't you have any pleasant memory of that evening ? Did it occurred anything you have liked ?''

Clarice felt her cheeks turned red. She was very embarrassed again. If she didn't tell him the truth, he would know it immediately.

''Well... There is something indeed...'' she mumbled. ''I liked... when you... when you...''

''When I kissed you'' Hannibal said.

She looked into his eyes, a little astonished. ''Yes…''

He appeared to be very happy with this answer. ''Don't be so embarrassed Clarice, I also found this kiss very pleasant.''

The doctor released his hand that Clarice still held in hers and set aside a strand of hair that had fallen on her face. Hannibal's fingers brushed against her cheek and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, he stood in front of her.

''I go upstairs to take a shower, Clarice and pack some clothes and I would be ready to accompany you.''

She rose and frowned : ''To accompany me , doctor ?''

''Yes, you came for that, isn't it ? To bring me back to the USA.''

She couldn't find her voice. He had reached the French doors when she called him back : ''Doctor Lecter ?''

He turned over : ''Clarice ?''

''Why do you do that ? We both know what awaits you there.''

Never had he looked at her the way he looked at her now and she was disturbed by this look. Before he stepped into the house, he simply said to her : ''You already know the answer to this question, Clarice.''

----------------------------------

To be continued...

Let me know what you think of this.

Lecter-in-love.


	6. Clarice's choice

I'd like to thank those who took the time to post a review and I hope you'll like this chapter.

Disclaimer : Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling are the intellectual property of Thomas Harris. I'm just borrowing them.

----------------------------------

Chapter 6 : Clarice's choice

Clarice remained a long time her eyes on the dining room's door where he had left. She had to think about what had just happened and get her thoughts in order. Since she had awoken this morning, she had felt many emotions and she didn't know how to feel any more.

And there was the doctor's look when he had left her a few moments ago. Never had a man looked at her like that. She had seen in his eyes the great desire to make her happy, as if nothing in the world were more important for him than her wellbeing and her happiness. It was an incredible feeling to know that somebody cared for her, even if this person was a cannibal...

Doctor Lecter had always been there in the difficult times and never had he rejected her. Even after the events on Chesapeake Bay, he had forgiven her. When she needed to speak, he had listened patiently. In the beginning, in Baltimore, he had been hard with her but she had quickly found in him a patient and understanding interlocutor.

Their discussion in Memphis would remain engraved forever in her memory. The doctor hadn't laughed at her when she had told him about her childhood at the ranch, on the contrary he had thanked her at the end of their conversation. He had always been interested in her and, now that she thought of it, this attention warmed her.

Clarice sat down on the steps which led to the garden. In fact, she didn't remember any occasion where the doctor had been unpleasant with her. He had never raised his hand to her nor had he threaten her.

Without thinking, Clarice had placed her hand on her left shoulder. The scar had nearly disappeared. When she had been shot at Muskraft Farm, he had taken care of her. She remembered the face of the doctor when he has leaned above her. Was it concern she had read on his face ?

When she was with him, she felt alive.

She felt unique.

She felt... loved...

Clarice was destabilized a little with this conclusion. How can a man who had made so many horrible things love somebody ? Then, by reconsidering all the things he had done for her - when he had risked his life for her by coming back to the USA for example - all the questions and the doubts disappeared.

''It's incredible'' she thought. ''Hannibal Lecter is in love with me, an FBI agent. At least, that explains many things.''

And the first one was that he was going to surrender himself to the police so that Clarice found her place in the FBI. She had tears in her eyes again. He was ready to sacrifice his life and his freedom for her.

''_Tell me Clarice, would you ever say to me, stop ? If you loved me, you'd stop ?''_

She heard the words of the doctor in her head. He had declared his love to her that evening, but she had rejected him and yet he was still here today to support and help her. It remained a question she had to answer. Did she love him back ?

She had to listen to her heart to find the answer. The same heart which had beaten so quickly when she had seen the doctor naked in the bedroom a few moments ago or when he had kissed her at Krendler's home. She couldn't deny that she felt something for him, but was it only physical attraction or more ? Was she able to risk her life for him ?

When Clarice had seen the Sardinians kidnapped the doctor on the Union Station's parking lot, her stomach had tightened. She had done everything to find him, even at the expense of her career. She had done it, officially to avoid a murder but her actions have a very different mean. Deep in her heart, she didn't want to lose him, she didn't want to see him dead.

No, it was impossible. She couldn't love a man like him. He had committed murders and he ate the flesh of his victims. He was a psychopath, a monster... Clarice shook her head.

''I would never see him this way. He would never be a monster for me. All his actions are unspeakable. No word can describe them and yet...'' She turned her head towards the house. ''He can be so affectionate. I would like so much to spend an evening with him...''

Clarice rose and went up on the second floor of the villa. When she arrived at the top of the stairs, she heard the water of the shower and also... She approached the bathroom. She hadn't dreamed, the doctor sang or rather hummed a melody that Clarice didn't know but it was very beautiful. She leaned against the door frame and contemplated the scene.

Behind the panes of the shower, Clarice could distinguish the silhouette of the doctor who continued to hum the soft melody. She imagined how could be the life with him. She saw herself in a great restaurant, dressed in a splendid blue dress with a low neckline that let appear a beautiful diamonds necklace. The doctor sat opposite her in a black tuxedo. The colour of his shirt matched with the colour of her dress. The dinner was perfect... She also imagined her at his side at the theatre or the opera.

Clarice sighed. ''I think that you stole my heart, Hannibal.'' She straightened up. ''When did he become Hannibal ?'' After a short moment, she whispered, a smile on her lips : ''Since I understood the nature of my feelings.''

She entered his bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. She slowly stroked the sheets. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't heard that the water of the shower had stopped. Hannibal was soon going to enter here. Clarice initially decided to await him in the dining room but she had another idea...

----------------------------------

To be continued...

Reviews are truly appreciated.

Lecter-in-love.


	7. Epilogue

Here is the last chapter of my story. It was my first attempt to write something and I hope that you've liked it.

Disclaimer : Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling are the intellectual property of Thomas Harris. I'm just borrowing them.

----------------------------------

Chapter 7 : Epilogue

When Hannibal Lecter entered the bedroom, he didn't believe what he saw. Clarice Starling, FBI special agent, was in his bed and, as her clothes were on the armchair close to the window, he deduced that she was naked under the covers. With this thought, he felt his heart beat more quickly in his chest.

After having regained his composure, he said : ''You are a woman full of surprises, agent Starling.''

''I wouldn't want to disappoint you, Doctor Lecter'' she answered by insisting on his name to tease him.

The small scene she had prepared seemed to have surprised the doctor. Clarice had read surprise but also desire on his face. He stood upright close to the bed with a towel around his waist. Some water drops fell from his still wet hair and slipped along his chest. At this moment, Clarice would have liked to be in Hannibal's arms, to feel his skin against hers… ''All good things to those who wait…'' she thought.

''You could perhaps stop calling me Doctor Lecter ?'' he said when he sat down on the bed. ''I also have a first name.''

''And you could stop calling me agent Starling'' she answered quickly.

''I was only referring to your professional situation, Clarice.''

She felt that he was testing her. ''I've thought about what you told me and I don't see myself as an FBI agent any more.''

The doctor didn't seem surprised by this news. ''Very interesting… May I ask you what are the reasons of this change ?''

Clarice sighed. He was irritating sometimes with his questions. ''Hannibal ?''

When she had said his first name, the doctor's eyes sparkled. ''Yes Clarice ?''

''Why don't you lie down to talk about that ?'' The young woman was as surprised as the doctor by this proposal.

He leaned on her and hissed : ''Are you sure it's what you want, Clarice ?''

The only answer she gave was to move on the opposite side of the bed to leave him space to lie down. He rose without hesitation and removed the towel he wore. She had only a few seconds to see again the doctor's body before he crept into bed.

They stayed a long time side by side without saying a word, their eyes turned towards the ceiling. With a long sigh, Clarice said : ''It's very pleasant to be in a bed again.''

''Much more comfortable than the seats of your car, isn't it ?''

Astonished by this answer, she turned her head towards the doctor : ''How do you know that…''

Hannibal moved on his side facing her, his head propped up on his elbow. ''You did much effort not to be located after the sale at Christie's, Clarice.'' He smiled and his eyes reflected all the mischievousness he was capable of. ''Did you really think that I was not going to notice you ? As soon as I was in the street, I felt your presence.''

Clarice couldn't believe what she was hearing. She placed her hand on her forehead. ''You are saying that all the time, you knew that I was there and that I was going to come and arrest you.''

''Exactly, Clarice. The only thing I didn't know was the moment when you would come and I acknowledge that I didn't expect to see you so early this morning.''

Clarice turned herself to face him. ''If you knew that I was after you, why have you led me here ? Why did you show me the way ?''

''Because I knew that you were alone and that you would not call your friends of the bureau. I wanted to speak with you and to make sure that things occurred calmly and…'' He passed his tongue on his lips. ''I would never have thought we could arrive at this point.''

Clarice suddenly felt the heat invaded her, she would have done everything to feel the doctor's lips on hers. Hannibal was completely conscious of the effect he had on her and reciprocally, however, he wanted to continue this small discussion a little bit.

''Quid pro quo, Clarice. You owe me an answer.''

''You want to know the reasons why I don't see myself as an FBI agent any more, that's right ?'' He nodded in agreement. Her eyes on the doctor's chest, she continued : ''I have thought very much when you were under the shower and I understood two very important things… The first one is that I don't belong to the FBI. I gave my life for the bureau but it gave me anything in exchange. I was never listened or respected and the only people on whom I could count are all dead.''

She stopped one second while remembering John Brigham and Jack Crawford who had always supported her then she talked again :

''During my life, only one person was always there in the difficult times to listen to me and help me.'' Clarice raised her eyes and held the doctor's eyes. ''And this person… It's you, Hannibal… Despite everything I have done to you, you always forgave me and you always said the truth to me. You are the only human being in this world who takes care of me and who have faith in me. And I'm very grateful to you for that.'' Clarice took the doctor's hand. ''Hannibal… Please tell me, why have you done all that for me ?''

He kissed her hand softly and spoke with a voice filled with passion : ''What do you want to hear, Clarice ? That I love you ? That's what you want ?… I love you Clarice Starling. I could say that hundred times or more, but these three little words, so hard to pronounce, will never represent the extent of my feelings for you… I would like to live each second of the remainder of my life at your sides. I would like to hear you sigh my name when we make love. I would like to awake every morning and to be able to hold you in my arms. I would like to give you the happiness you deserve and never to see you sad again…''

Clarice had tears in her eyes. A simple 'I love you' would have been enough for her. She was not so sensitive usually but this declaration had immensely touched her. Her heart said to her : ''This man loves you more than everything in the world, don't leave him again.'' While trying to contain her tears, she murmured :

''I need you, Hannibal. Please never leave me again.''

He gently took her by the shoulders and brought her closer to him. She didn't oppose any resistance and Hannibal took her in his arms. When Clarice finally felt the body of the doctor against hers, she let the tears run out freely. He hugged her tightly against him during long minutes until she calmed down. With her head against Hannibal's chest, she could hear the beats of his heart. She was so happy, she could have stayed like that for hours.

Doctor Lecter couldn't believe he held Clarice in his arms. How many times had he dreamed of this moment ? His eyes were closed and he gently stroked her hair. He felt her move and, when he opened his eyes, she looked at him smiling.

''Clarice…'' Hannibal began. She placed a finger on his lips to stop him.

''Before saying something, let me speak.'' She caressed the grey hairs of Hannibal's chest, which send a shiver through the doctor. ''A few minutes ago, I said that I had understood two important things. The first one was that you were the only person on whom I could count, but I didn't tell you about the second one… I decided that I have to give more importance to the woman in me. I should not let the special agent decide any more. I must listen to my heart…''

''And what did your heart say to you, Clarice ?'' the doctor asked.

''It says that I would be happy now because I finally found my place in this world.''

''Where did you find this happiness, Clarice ?''

She caressed the doctor's cheek : ''Here, in your arms. In the arms of the man I love. It took me many years to understand but now I am sure… I love you Hannibal Lecter.''

The doctor lowered his head towards Clarice to kiss her. At first, their lips only brushed but their kisses became more intense and more sensual. Clarice moaned when Hannibal's tongue explored her mouth. He then pushed her backwards while kissing her passionately, until she was on her back. He positioned himself above her and answered to her moans by a growl of approval.

When Hannibal finally detached his lips from Clarice's, she could read a great desire in the doctor's eyes. He started to caress her body and he kissed her neck and her breasts. She clung to Hannibal's shoulders and arched under his caresses. When he felt that she was ready to receive him, he leaned above her. Her face was coloured in a light pink.

''Are you ready, Clarice ?'' he asked.

''Yes, Hannibal.''

Unable to wait more, he penetrated her. After a few minutes, he thrust stronger and faster and the room was filled with cries and moans of pleasure. Clarice put her legs and her arms around him. When they reached orgasm, they screamed simultaneously the first name of the other.

After their heart rates were normal again, Hannibal lay down on his back and Clarice curled up against his side with her head on his shoulder. They didn't speak, words were useless. Only the presence of the other was important. They had declared their feelings to each other and they had united their souls by making love. They had finally found peace and nothing could separate them henceforth.

The sun was already high in the sky and Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling fell asleep in each other arms like many times to come.

_The end_

----------------------------------

I'd like to thank again those who took the time to post a review. Thank you very much.

Lecter-in-love.


End file.
